The Queen of Assassins
by Fireismyelement
Summary: Modern day AU. Mary is the leader of a Scottish group of assassins. Bash is the future heir to a French mafia family, but she is engaged to his younger brother Francis. After a chance meeting he will do anything to have her, will he suceed?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**CHAPTER 1**

Mary Stuart was at the bar for yet another drink. It was her fourth this evening and being the lightweight she is, she should slow down or stop, but she wouldn't. Tonight was her one night of freedom, possibly the only one she would ever experience and she wasn't about to spend it being responsible.

Mary was the heir of a group of Scottish assassins, one that spanned generations. They were simply known as _the Scots _as unoriginal as that may sound. A little known fact outside of their world – even many law enforcement agents are unaware that most countries have some kind of mafia or assassination group that stems from ancient times. The old games that were played at court are still present and still played at even deadlier level.

_The Scots _had been led by Mary's father. He had died when she saw was young and now she was their leader, even if her position was weakened. Their numbers had dwindled as had their funds over the years, she needed to strike up an alliance that would ensure their continued prosperity. This was why Mary was often referred to as their Queen, jokingly at first and as she'd grown older – the situation more dire, the joke had become a very real title.

Mary despised the pressure and expectations that came with the title. Partly because it came loaded with responsibility she wasn't certain she could handle and partly because Mary was not a killer at heart. That was not a weakness she was allowed to reveal and she'd carefully cultivated a cold persona around those outside of her inner circle. However, tonight all these dark thoughts couldn't be further from her mind because she was actually enjoying herself.

"One pint, please!" she signalled to the bartender and raised her voice.

The bar was noisy. _Royals _by Lorde was playing.

The bartender served her pint and she was paying when she happened to glance up. A handsome young man caught her eye. He was tall with dark hair. He was dressed all in black; biker boots and leather jacket included.

The song switched.

_Follow the signs right back to you _by Twin Forks came on.

He turned to look at her and Mary saw he had the most piercing blue eyes. She smiled and he took the bait, striding toward her. He moved like a predator. Stalking toward her with determined steps and an intense gaze.

It was almost a little frightening. Mary had to remind herself she was more than capable of defending herself. Poor boy, he was probably your run of the mill bad boy and here she was, an assassin. No doubt she was more than he could handle, but it was only for one night so what did it matter?

He smiled and it put Mary at ease better than any reassurance she could think of herself because his smile was kind.

"To see you smile is to feel the sun," he said, with a dazzling smile of his own.

"Do you flirt with everyone or do you actually believe that line will work?" Mary asked, suppressing a laugh.

"I flirt with everyone," he said with a self-depreciating smile. "I'm Bash."

Mary scanned her brain for another name to give, wanting to be on the side of caution. "Lola," she said having just caught a glimpse of her friend.

"And what are you doing in this dump Lola with the lovely smile?"

"It's not a dump," she felt the need to defend her choice of venue.

Bash gave her a look as if to say; "C'mon, it is."

"Okay, it is a dump, but that's all a part of the fun. If it's so dreadful then why are you here?"

"Ah, but I belong with the riff raff and the petty criminals."

"I'm sure," Mary laughed.

"There you are!" Aylee clutched her arm and gave Bask a severely disapproving look. "She's spoken for."

Bash raised an eyebrow, looking at Mary inquiringly.

"Oh yes, I suppose I am," she admitted sadly.

"You suppose?"

"It's complicated."

"And none of your business," Aylee added. She was always the proper one, you could always count on Aylee to be the responsible one.

"Aylee, be nice!" Mary said firmly. "It was very nice to meet you," she turned to Bash.

"Likewise. He's a lucky man whoever he is."

Perhaps it was the alcohol or the knowledge that tomorrow night she would never have this chance again, but whatever the reason; Mary kissed him. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his, it was a soft lingering kiss. Then she walked away.

**BASH: **

Bash was smitten. That Lola-girl was wild, free-spirited and he liked that in a woman. He was about to go after when his relative and bodyguard, Alec came over.

"We have a situation, sir."

"Don't call me sir in public," Bash said exasperated, then upon seeing Alec's graver than usual expression asked; "What sort of situation?"

"The English, they are threatening war against the Scots."

"How so?" he was absent-mindedly participating in the conversation. He was preoccupied with staring after Lola. All he could see was the back of her head and those dark curls.

"They are going to assassinate the girl, Mary. I only just got word."

The English were an influential mafia organisation so named because they were said to date back to King Henry the eights reign, if not further. If the rumours were true it was the same families as well that were still running it. What was known was that the group showed little interest in new recruits and even less in recruits who are not of noble British blood.

Cliché and outdates as it may seem the English controlled a large portion of Europe's and South-America's drug trade, which meant as a business, they were doing something right. As well as having a hand in all of Britain's politics. What was even worse was that the English mafia had continued the old feud with the Scottish assassin's in the shadows.

Bash thought the English operation to be a bunch of stuffy, self-righteous pricks and their feud with the Scots; archaic as well as idiotic.

"Very well. We'll need to get the girl immediately," Bash left with one last wistful look at Lola and her curls.

Bash had been tasked with picking up Mary because he was not working on any other missions at the moment and she was far too valuable to be entrusted to anyone else. In actuality he was not to greet her until tomorrow evening however, a change in plans was clearly necessary.

"Sending an assassin after the Queen of assassins, a bit ironic, no?" Alec said, joking.

Alec a little over a decade older than Bash was remarkably similar to him. The bar scene bored Alec as he was happily married as did official business. Action such as potential assassinations and acting as a bodyguard was his element. Much the same as Bash, who craved action over stillness. The two had become friends even if Bash was typically more a loner, having been a bit of an outsider even in his own household.

"You know this is no joke, my father is eager for this alliance."

Bash was the eldest son of the leader of the French Court. A mafia group that had obviously originated in the French court and continued to flourish well into the 21st century. They controlled most of art thefts and frauds as well as jewel trade in and around Europe. As well as several other investments and business deals of an even darker nature. When his father died, it would all be Bash's, not a thought he relished.

His younger brother, Francis would be wed to Queen Mary – he scoffed at the nickname, securing an alliance with the Scottish assassins. Assassins were far more effective than regular hit men and for the mafia they were an invaluable ally. The girl had been at one of her family's training camps – hidden away since she was a child. The English had somehow managed to find her and they needed to get there first or lose any hope of a permanent alliance.

Bash would have sent word ahead, but to avoid being tracked digitally the camp was off the grid also in the communication department. Any message he sent would not arrive any sooner than they would.

The camp was only fifteen minutes away and still it felt like an eternity before they arrived. Bash hopped out of the car and demanded to be let in. The camp was disguised as an all-girls school, but there was still two guards posted at the gated entrance.

"Damn the protocol! Mary's life is in danger!"

"This way, sir," the guard said and took off at a run.

The other three were not slow to follow, they ran after.

They arrived in Mary's room. It was a small white room and in the bed there was clearly a person.

Bash flicked the lights on. The girl in the bed did not stir.

"Stay back," Alec cautioned.

He put on thick gloves and pulled the sheets back. A girl's head fell to the side her skin was red. Not red from being flushed, but rather as if she had been burnt.

"She's been poisoned," Bash commented.

"That's not Mary Stuart," the male guard informed them.

"Thank Heavens for that," the female guard glared at him. "But where is she?"

As if summoned by their thoughts they heard the sound of giggling and noisy climbing outside. The window was pushed open from the outside and in climbed a rather unsteady tall, brunette. She was beautiful and she was the Lola he had met earlier that evening. Except she wasn't, she was Mary Stuart and engaged to his little brother.

"Lola is it?" Bash said to direct her attention to him and to take his mind off the fact that the girl he liked was his brother's fiancé. She'd never met Francis, no wonder she had 'supposed she was spoken for'.

"You!" Lola – Mary blurted.

"I had I realised who I was dealing with, I could have been spared a lot of trouble," he smirked.

"Trouble?" Mary queried then her eyes fell on the girl on the bed. She paled and her eyes grew wide. "Oh no, oh Helena!" she wailed.

Bash hadn't expected such compassion from an assassin, indeed he could hardly match her to the profession.

"Don't touch her," Alec restrained her before she could do just that. "She's been poisoned."

"I didn't know!" Mary looked about wildly, her eyes finally resting upon the female guard. "Cassandra I –"

The female guard – Cassandra cut her off. "Well I daresay you picked a good night to rebel."

"I didn't know my bed had been poisoned I paid her to make it seem as if my bed as occupied so that I might –"

This time it was Bash who interrupted. "So that you could have a night of harmless fun before being sent off to wed my brother?"

She cast her eyes down and nodded.

"Poor Helena," she said after a moment of silence.

**MARY:**

Mary was not allowed to rest that night. Instead she and her friends were all to hurriedly pack their belongings so they might set off for France immediately. She was upset because Helena was dead because of her, tired, anxious and embarrassed about having kissed Bash. On top of it all, she could feel a hangover beginning to form.

She had hoped he would leave along with the rest of them after Helen's body had been cleared out, but instead he stayed under the pretext of guarding Mary.

"I can take care of myself," she had protested.

"All the same; I insist. I cannot allow anything to happen to Francis' fiancé."

Mary could hardly refuse that request without it seeming odd so she had nodded in agreement. Bash hadn't said a word only watched her as she packed the last of her things. Most of her belongings were already packed in expectation of a trip that should have been more than a day away still. Yet there were a few remaining items.

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I had known who you were," Mary ventured as she packed her cosmetic bag.

"Were you not aware Francis had an older brother?" Bash inquired again with that piercing stare that seemed to cut right through her.

"I was, but I was under the impression your name was Sebastian, not Bash," she shot him an annoyed glare.

"Unlike you I didn't lie," now he appeared amused. "Bash is a nickname."

"Oh I didn't realise…"

"You were ignorant of my identity, no harm done," he replied and he was telling the truth it was clear. He must have thought she knew who he was and was looking for a way out of the engagement. At least he wasn't angry. "I can't say I wouldn't be eager to enjoy my last night of freedom if I were engaged," he winked.

"It did save my life apparently," Mary muttered in reply. She zipped up the last of her suitcases. "I am ready to go."

**Let me know what you think! It's still really rough, but given the current Reign drought we are suffering I thought I'd post it anyway! Follow me on tumblr; Fireismyelement**

**Izzy **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Mary's hangover was no longer forming it had manifested fully by the time she and all the girls, Kenna, Greer, Aylee and Lola were ready to leave. They were to accompany her to France because they were her most loyal friends and descended from trusted families, each one far more capable than they looked. They were to serve as her honour guard.

And yet Bash and Alec insisted on splitting them up into two vehicles for the drive to the air strip. Bash was driving the one car, Alec the other. Mary would ride with him and the girls with Alec. If she rode in the back then she wouldn't be visible to passing cars if someone was waiting to see them leave, Lola would sit up front with Alec to throw them off should that be the case.

Mary argued, rationally and firmly, but it did no good, Bash was absurdly stubborn and Cassandra took his side. That was how Mary ended up in the back of a black SUV with Bash driving it, with the others following in a second car.

This is absurd, Mary wanted to tell him, but as soon as the car had begun to move she found it dangerous to speak. Her stomach roiled in protest; she closed her eyes and squeezed her mouth shut firmly. Hoping she would survive the ride, this hangover might very well do her in better than any assassination attempt could.

"You look ill," Bash commented with a bemused smile. He was looking at her using the mirror.

"I am hung-over, thank you very much."

"Ahh I thought I recognised that look," he said with an amused smirk.

"I'm sure," Mary grumbled and closed her eyes.

She dozed off and didn't wake up until she felt the car slowing down. Strangely enough she also heard Bash placing an order through a drive through window.

"Where are we?" Mary asked, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Here," Bash handed her a bag of McDonald's food and a pop.

"Thanks, I guess," Mary told him, a more than a little taken back by it. He was being nice and she hadn't expected him to be kind or considerate. She hadn't expected any of them to be, they were a mafia family. Surely people like that weren't capable of being considerate? And what were the odds that like her, he felt out of place in his profession?

Slim, she'd wager.

"Can't have you being sick in the car, now can we?" there was a twinkle in eye, he was joking.

"You're less serious than I'd expected," Mary said, sipping the coke. It was delicious – nothing had ever tasted as good before and it eased the worst of her nausea.

"You mean I should be grim and terrifying? I find that difficult around you," he was smiling at her through the rear view mirror.

Mary's stomach summersaulted, oh no, she was in trouble.

XXX

Once at the airstrip, Mary hid among her friends in order to put some distance between herself and Bash. This didn't seem to register with him. She hoped he could be a friend, if nothing else. Maybe even in time, the incident at the bar could be forgotten entirely.

Bash and Alex rushed everything, to the point where they were aboard the airplane in a matter of minutes.

It was a private plane with a lot of room. It was decorated in dark wood and leather interior. The seats were wide and far apart even thought there were still two to each side.

Up front in the cockpit, she could hear Bash ordering the pilot to take off immediately.

"But sir, we need the go-ahead from the tower first!" the pilot protested.

"Never mind that! We can't afford to linger on Scottish soil and you can chose between playing by the rules or losing your head," Bash's voice was low and threatening.

"Yes, sir. We'll take off as soon as the luggage has been loaded," the pilot's voice was shaky and he looked frightened.

Mary wasn't surprised to hear Bash threaten someone. She herself had done it on numerous occasions – following through whenever necessary. She hated it, but it was worse to have a reputation for making empty threats.

"Good," Bash's whole body and face seemed to instantly drain of tension.

When he left the cockpit, Mary closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. It wasn't long before she really was.

**BASH: **

Mary was asleep for the whole plane ride. He wanted to talk to her about her training and maybe give her a few warnings about life among his family. It was extremely dangerous and she didn't seem like the cutthroat type, but he supposed she would have to be accustomed to that. Instead she dozed and he fell into a conversation with Lola about Norse mythology. She was reading a book about it and when she grew tired she lent it to him.

Bash never could sleep on planes anyway so he read. He read all about Odin, Thor and Freya until the plane was about to land. The Captain's message over the speakers woke everyone else. He returned Lola's book. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mary yawning and stretching. That led his mind in a direction it should not go in regards to his little brother's fiancée.

**MARY: **

Mary was awestruck by the mansion Bash's family lived in. it was almost a palace. It had been so long since she was home she had forgotten the splendour of her own family's dwellings. Seeing this place brought it back though, vividly. It also made her wonder if she would see her childhood home again. As it was, it wasn't safe for her to return there, but maybe one day.

Bash and Alec led them inside. The mansion was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. From there Mary and the girls were left in the hands of a housekeeper, who showed them to their rooms. Mary was to occupy the largest room at the end of the hall. Lola, Greer, Aylee and Kenna would take the remaining rooms in the hallway.

"This wing, the east wing, is all yours," the housekeeper informed them. "If you need anything, press this button," she pointed to the intercom on the hallway wall. "I'll have breakfast prepared and sent up. You will have to forgive us for being ill-prepared, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow evening."

"Thank you for all your help," Mary said mildly. She did not wish to offend the woman, but neither did she care to answer properly one way or the other because she did not wish to appear too kind until she knew how trustworthy she was.

Mary had been repeatedly warned not to trust anyone outside of her family and her friends that had accompanied her to France. It was a warning she took seriously and the housekeeper was no doubt unflinchingly loyal to the French Court if she had been chosen to wait on them. She would be shocked if the woman had not been intended as a spy. Her new family would probably love to know all her secrets, but until the alliance was complete she would not be trusting any of them. Living by such a paranoid code often made her weary and when that happened, she would always try to remind herself she had true friends. There few others in her position that could count themselves that lucky.

This first thing Mary did after getting settled in to her new room was shower. The en-suite bathroom had a fantastic waterfall shower as well as a tub large enough she could swim in it.

_I guess crime really does pay, _she thought to herself with a rueful smile. Being on the wrong side of the law did have its benefits, as she had known all her life. Still sometimes it was strange to see the same was true for others.

Of course there were other less fun things that came with that same position. She was now a fully fledged assassin. That meant she would arrange contracts and finally step into the role of leader. It also meant she may on occasion have to take on a few contracts of her own if necessary. She had completed kills before, she didn't like it, but she was good at what she did.

After the brutal night she had had, the shower was heaven. She lingered much longer than was necessary, washing it all away; the kiss, Helen's death and even her hangover. When she finally got out, she put on a robe before padding back out to the bedroom.

Bash was waiting for her there, staring out the window.

"You shouldn't be in here and you should have knocked," Mary said, crossing her arms.

Bash turned around and she saw he was wearing a brilliant yet self-depreciating smile. His stare was intensely blue as always. It made her heart pick up its pace.

"I did knock. I heard the water running and decided to wait for you here."

"You can't just let yourself in! Next time, don't!" Mary was far from placated just because he was nice looking. "I might not have been dressed!" she glared.

Bash looked her up and down, seeming to have just realised she was only wearing a robe. Fortunately, he didn't comment. She crossed her arms more tightly and glared at him. She hated people entering her room without permission and because it was Bash, that made it all the worse.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to why I am here?"

"You were bored?" she suggested sarcastically.

Bash laughed. "Close, but not quite. Francis is coming back sooner than planned as well. He'll be here in a couple of hours. I thought you might want fair warning."

"Oh. Right," her stomach churned. Who knew what Francis would be like? "Thank you for telling me."

"Of course. I'll leave you get _dressed_," he winked.

Bash was almost at the door when something important occurred to Mary.

"Bash – wait!"

"Yes?" he glanced over his shoulder.

"You – you won't tell him about the – that I–"

"About the kiss?"

She nodded.

"No, I won't. Like I said; no harm done. You haven't met him and you didn't know who I was."

"Thanks," Mary said as he left.

She knew Francis had a right to know, but he was a stranger and strangers weren't to be trusted. Not to mention he could have any kind of temperament, she would have no idea how he might react. If she must marry him then she at least wanted to try to make it work and 'by the way, I kissed your brother in a bar', was possibly the worst first impression she could make.

XXX

Two hours later and it was late in the afternoon. Mary's friends had done their utmost to make her look perfect for her first meeting with Francis.

Aylee had insisted she look innocent whereas Kenna thought she should look seductive. Lola and Greer, had both agreed Mary needed to look like the leader of a group of assassins.

"Of course he knows you are an assassin, but it doesn't hurt to let him see it," Greer had said. "You don't want him trying to push you around."

"He's to be her husband, he needs to love her," Aylee had argued.

"Don't be absurd," Greer replied. "We don't know the first thing about him or what he likes in a woman. What we do know is, he's from a family of organised crime, which means he's dangerous."

"So it can't hurt to remind him, Mary isn't some helpless damsel. She's the Queen of Assassins," Lola had finished the explanation on behalf of Greer. They exchanged self-satisfied smiles at their good work.

"You can't argue with that. Dress me like a Queen of Assassins in formal wear," Mary ordered and ended their discussion.

A couple hours after their discussion and she was dressed in a little black dress with knee-high leather boots. Her hair had been pulled into a high bun and a golden headdress was put on her slicked back hair. Just a touch of smoky eyes and rosy lips.

"Perfect Mary said, a smile forming.

She couldn't deny it was the perfect look; formal, classy and serious. She didn't want anyone getting the idea she was easy prey, not even Bash, who had been kind to her this far. Lastly she tucked a knife in the back of her boot and a small gun in her thigh holster. A true assassin could turn anything into a weapon in a pinch, it was said. Mary had gone through this training, but in her estimation, a true assassin never lost their weapon to begin with.

The girls all went to the building's main entrance. It was the same one they had used when they arrived and it was also where they would greet Francis. All this formality as they lined up there, made Mary wonder why she hadn't been introduced to Henry or Diane yet.

Bash arrived a few seconds after they did and he made his way to her. Her friends stood a little behind her in a row, and he came to stand right next to her.

"You look lovely," he said softly in her ear. He was close enough she could feel the warmth from his body.

Mary smiled. "Lovely wasn't exactly what I was going for, but thank you," she whispered back.

"I know. Nice knife," he grinned.

"If you like that, you should see where I keep my gun," she had to stop flirting with him! And yet the words came unbidden upon seeing his smile. Oh it was a good thing their conversation was a whispered one.

"That's _intriguing _information," he quirked an eyebrow.

Mary noticed he was carrying a gun as well except his was inside his jacket.

"Found yours," she said just as the doors opened.

Francis could only be the slender, blonde man that walked through the doors first. Not even half a second later, a tall blonde woman followed him.

"I see he brought Olivia," Bash remarked, he did not sound happy.

"Who's Olivia?" she felt panic begin to well up. If he was involved with another woman, her place here wasn't secure. It was the exact opposite in fact.

"His girlfriend."

**Leave a review and let me know what you think! Also follow me on tumblr – the one I swear I will start using! I'm FireIsMyElement there too I'll try not to leave it so long next time before I update! Sorry school just gets so hectic! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Izzy**


End file.
